


Amidst the Springtime Sky

by Marauders0exe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Bisexual Marlene McKinnon, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gay James Potter, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Sirius Black, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry is Regulus and James’ kid, Horocrux, I physically had to add mentions of Jegulus, James Potter Needs a Hug, Jegulus, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nia is an OC, Orion Black is somewhat of a good parent, POV Harry Potter, POV James Potter, POV Regulus Black, POV Severus Snape, POV Sirius Black, Pre-Canon, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black-centric, Regulus has great handwriting, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Severus Snape and Regulus Black friendship, Severus is her godfather, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Voldemort is a literal piece of crap, and the McKinnon-Evans love child, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders0exe/pseuds/Marauders0exe
Summary: “To those I've failed,If you're reading this I am dead. I have written this in the event that my plans have taken an expected turn for the worst.I have a lot to say. Most of which I wished I would've said while I was alive.....”
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon & James Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Andromeda Black Tonks, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. Admits the Springtime Sky

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short drabble, but it ended up being almost 2,000 words so enjoy.

Drops of water beat down against the tiled ground. The hot against cold resulted in billows of steam.

The hot water burned against his skin causing it to turn bright red in irritation.His knees pulled tightly to his chest as his arms wrapped around his legs keeping them close.

He couldn't bring himself to move from his position- even if his skin itched and his fingers began pruning.

He couldn't cry. He felt a multitude of emotions and yet noting at all. His head swirled as did the water as it fell through the holes in the drain.

He stared at the same spot against the wall, unsure if he'd been blinking or not.

His eyes fell shut. The exhaustion jabbed against his eyes like thumbs, pressing into his sockets.

"Reg? I think you should get out now..."

The voice floated through his head like fresh honey. It was sophisticated in a way that wasn't snobby- casual in a way that wasn't careless.

He could almost feel the ghost of touch against his shoulder.

‘Five more minutes' he wanted to mutter, but when his eyes opened he knew he'd been alone.

Regulus's demons weren't demons at all. He was tormented by the people he'd failed.

Regulus didn't see horrific monsters like most- because he was the monster.

He wished he could sit in the shower forever. The water against his skin washing away all his problems.

Here he could pretend there was no war. He could pretend that people weren't dying. He could pretend that the world was still.

This was his fear speaking. The voice in the back of his head that told him that what he was about to do would kill him.

Regulus was never as sure about anything in his life as he was about that- he was walking aimlessly towards his death.

He didn't want to die, but he was ready to do so. To bring an end to the raging war.

He breathed out shakily, detaching his aching arms and pushed himself off from the tiled ground.

His limbs cracked as he stretched them. His hand grasped the nozzle twisting slightly as the water ceased.

He slid the glass door open walking out into the steam filled room. The condensation ran down the mirror like streams of tears.

Moisture hung in the air as single drips of water plopped to the ground almost rhythmically.

Regulus slipped the coffee colored towel off the metal holder before bringing it to his hair, ruffling it as its moisture soaked into the cotton.

He stopped in front of the mirror as he dragged the towel down from his head and wrapped it around his waist.

He swiped the fog from the mirror with the back of his hand allowing for a small chunk of mirror to clear.

He saw the dark bags under his eyes. The way his damp hair stuck unruly all over. His skin a paler shade then it'd once been- almost sickly.

He wasn't sure if it mattered anymore, most did not look good when staring into the face of death itself.

He turned heading the short distance towards the door, gripping its metal knob before pushing it open.

The chill air of his bedroom brushed against his skin sending shivers down his spin.

He removed the towel from his waist tossing it lazily onto his silk bedding.

He dug into the dark cedar dresser pulling out a clean outfit. His clothes consisted of deep Slytherin green and black, making his choices second to none.

He slipped the black shirt over his head blinding him momentarily as he tumbled clumsily back into the dresser.

He winced as a crash echoed through the space. The sound of glass shooting across the floor.

"Careful, Regulus. Try not to cut yourself."

This voice was higher. A slight rasp in the voice that stayed through the ages. The woman's voice was warm and mother-like.

If he tried hard enough he could hear the soft humming of his childhood. 

He yanked his head through the hole allowing him to take in the scene.

He carefully crouched picking up the faced-down picture frame.

He stood up, hissing slightly as he pricked his finger against the leftover shard of glass. He shook the frame slightly causing the last piece to join the rest.

A picture of Sirius and Regulus. Cake covered with icing smeared over both their faces- a picture Andromeda had taken for Regulus's eleventh birthday.

How times were so much simpler then. Before Regulus was sorted into Slytherin. Before Sirius ran away. Before the war.

Regulus sighed, his lip quivering slightly as he placed the glass-coverless picture frame back on top of his dresser.

He moved around the glass mess before stepping into his pants. He headed towards his nightstand pulling the drawer open and removing a single gold locket.

He slipped it over his head grasping the locket in his fist. He racked his brain looking if there was anything he wanted to do before his mission.

His eyes traveled to the layer of parchment upon his desk. He released the locket as it resumed its place, dangling from his neck.

He stepped to his desk pulling an ink pot from the drawer before sitting front of the paper.

_ To those I've failed, _

Regulus apparated as close as he could get without setting off Voldemort's ministry spies- the rest was a hike. Kreacher followed silently by Regulus's side.

_ If you're reading this I am dead. I have written this in the event that my plans have taken an expected turn for the worst. _

The sun began to set as the sky transitioned from blue to pinks and purples, growing progressively darker as he chipped further into his journey.

_ I have a lot to say. Most of which I wished I would've said while I was alive. _

_ Before you burn this, throw it away, bury it far in the back of your minds just- listen. _

Regulus wiped the cold sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Breathing in and out slowly.

He squinted as he traveled in the midst of darkness. The moon and stars lighting his way.

_ To my big brother, Sirius. I regret cowering away when you needed me. I regret letting you push me away. I regret not leaving with you that day. Every hateful comment, every glare, every insult- all of it I regret. You were my brother even if I wasn't yours. _

Regulus plopped to the ground. His butt hitting the cold grass as he stared up at the sky for most likely the last time.

He shivered as the temperature dropped.  
Kreacher stood beside Regulus and watched as he stared up into the night sky. 

_ To Andromeda. You had been more of a mother to me than mine ever had been. I regret cutting all ties with you. I regret not trying harder to reach out. I wish everyday that you are happy and well. Thank you for everything.  _

"We have a bit of ways to go, Master Regulus." Kreacher announced. 

Regulus eyes stayed glued upon a specific star. It shone brighter than its surrounding stars. 

"Just wanted to see my brother one last time." Regulus explained. 

_ To Cissy. I owe you so much. When I was scared and alone you excepted me for who I was, even when I could not. I wish I told you how much it meant to me when you would braid my hair. I should've told you how much of a sister you had been and how much I loved you for it. _

Regulus walked beside Kreacher as their heels dug into the sand beneath their feet. 

Waves crashed against the rocks, leaving salt residue. 

The pair was silent during their journey, heading closer and closer towards the cave as Sirius twinkled from behind them. 

"Be careful, Regulus."

Regulus smiled. The voice was stern like his mother's, but possessed the love that hers had not. 

The voice was like music. Poetic and soft. The way it carried itself showed grace. 

_ To James. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not cherishing ever moment- every touch, every word. I regret not saying it back. Not telling you that I loved you when I did. I loved you with every bone in my body and will have continued until my final breath. I owe you everything. You were the reason I woke up in the mornings, the reason I smiled, the reason I was able to see a future for myself. Unfortunately, time was something we had very little of.  _

Regulus hesitated slightly as he looked down into the purple colored potion with a lurch in his stomach. 

"You don't have to do this." 

This voice was one Regulus dreamed about daily. The love apparent in every word. 

His voice was strong without being forced. His words were simple yet full of emotion. 

The voice of the strong-minded boy with glasses was like a melody he could never purge from his head.

"But I do." Regulus mumbled. 

_Among the things I regret there are things I do not._

_ My regrets do not shadow my choices. Those I must own up to. _

Regulus cried in agony as he finished the last of the potion- allowing the horocrux to show itself.

Tear streamed down his face as he sobbed. 

Kreacher yanked the locket from the pedestal before dropping the fake one in. 

Regulus moved towards the water as he head screamed for him to do so.

_ I've made my choice, in hopes that this war will end fast and painlessly- in hopes of your survival and long happy lives. _

Hands. Long fingers clasped upon his limbs.

"Master Regulus!" Kreacher shouted.

"Take it! Destroy it at all cost!" Regulus spat as his body was drug further in the water.

Kreacher hesitated not wanting to leave the boy.

"Go!" Regulus screamed before he completely submerged underneath the water.

He fought against the hands, thrashing around in the murky water as his head pounded against his skull threatening to explode.

His eyes grew heavy.

And then it was dark.

_ Until we meet again, you'll always know where to find me- _

_ Amidst the springtime sky. _

_ Love, _

_ Regulus Arcturus Black  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely worked up enough courage to post this, but now I’m thinking of writing about James’s reaction and such. I mean idek if anyone would want that but, maybe??? We’ll see :)


	2. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James receives a letter as snow settles upon the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Marlene are mentioned as a couple and also Wolfstar. 
> 
> I decided against doing Jily as a spur of the moment thing and just kinda went with it.

The first snow of the year dusted the ground with a glimmering white powder. 

Street lamps illuminated their surroundings, the night grewtwilight as the hours progressed.

Lines of homes aligned throughout the twisted street.

The small neighborhood was silent. The snow absorbing any sound threatening to pass through.

James placed a dirty cup into the double sink of his kitchen- the china against metal connected with a brink sound.

The crackling of burning wood bounced off the beige walls of the small home. Allowing for him to hear it from the other room.

The house was oddly quiet. The four walls that housed all his friends were unusually empty, except for himself.

Sirius and Remus enjoying a nightto themselves- only after James convinced them he wasn’t a child and could handle being on his own.

Lily and Marlene had been by less often now of days. They spent most of their time at their own flat. James couldn’t blame them, after all they had been so excited to be expecting.

It really was a blessing. A child on the way. After the year they’d had they could use a few victories.

However, it didn’t stop the fact that the war still carried on and everyday lives had been and would continue to be lost.

Times were desperate and James was clinging to anything and everything he could.

A few days into the new year and James had faith it would be better than the previous.

Things had to get better. They needed to get better.

He ran his fingers through his messy dark hair as he sighed heavily.

Some nights were easier than others, but war does more damage then what’s seen above the surface.

“A good year. A good year. A good year....” James mumbled to himself. It was slightly therapeutic in his time of overbearing anxiety build ups.

A tap smacked against the window, making James jump slightly. 

He looked out the small rectangular window above the double sink and spotted the owl hovering on the other side of the window.

Its eyes stood out as the darkness of night camouflage the rest of its body.

James pushed out the bottom half of the small kitchen window as the owl dropped the letter through the opening.

The envelope glided down through the air and into the almost empty sink.

Before James could thank the creature thought, it had flown away hastily.

James didn’t dwell on it for long as his swiftly shut the window as cold air swept inside, causing goosebumps to form upon his skin.

Gently and carefully he picked the letter up, flipping it over and spotting his name written in beautiful calligraphy along the frontside.

His stomach lurched in familiarity and his head screamed for him not to open the parchment.

His curiosity, however, would not let him do so.

He pushed his glasses up as the slid down his nose before placing his finger under the envelope tab and breaking the seal.

He slipped out the folded parchment before discarding the envelope onto the counter beside him.

_To those I've failed,_

James exited the kitchen furrowing his eyebrows before further continuing down the letter.

_If you're reading this I am dead. I have written this in the event that my plans have taken an expected turn for the worst....._

James froze. He read it over and over making sure he was understanding what it was saying.

Pure panic coursed through him as he scanned down the rest of the letter frantically.

_To James....._

Tears pricked his eyes as his head tried wrapping itself around the idea.

He couldn’t.

He just couldn’t be dead.

James couldn’t breath. His breaths became shallow and fast.

“Hey, James? I’m pretty sure I left my keys-“ Marlene started as she walked into the living room, “James?”

James looked up at her blurry figure.

“James, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Marlene asked worriedly as her eyes darted from the letter to James’s face as tears streamed down it.

James opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The letter shook violently in his grasp.

He brought his hands to his head holding it in disbelief and he crouched to the ground.

“James, please- say something.” Marlene begged a quiver of fear in her voice. 

James choked out a painfully cry.

To Marlene, James crying was a sight. He was always the rock. The one who was stable and put together. Maybe, he had just hid it well- all too well.

His walls crashed to the ground as his sobs traveled through the room.

Marlene couldn’t bring herself to move from her spot. She didn’t know what had happened or how to help in the slightest, even if she wanted to.

She whipped around panicked as a pop sounded from behind her.

There Sirius stood disheveled holding a letter identical to the one James had.

In the moment that Sirius looked her way she could see the pain in his eyes.

Sirius rushed James as he cried.

James couldn’t stop the pain that spread through him. Every joint burned and the pit in his stomach grew deeper as realization crashed over him.

“He’s dead....H-He’s never coming back....” James cried as Sirius pulled him close.

Sirius couldn’t make it better. James knew that. James knew the pain would never go away.

He’d feel the loss every minute of everyday. 

He would never hear the soft, sophisticated murmur of his voice as he woke with the sun.

He would never see the pink spread across the cheeks of the boy or see the half-smile he sent him to hide how flustered he was. 

He would never run his hands through the soft curly hair as Regulus snored softly from against his chest.

No more late nights watching the stars.

No more early morning quidditch or double dates.

James felt as if a piece of him died.

Bile burned against his throat as his sobs were muffled against Sirius’s chest.

Sirius closed his eyes allowing the pools of tears to silently stream down his face as he held his best friend closer.

Both boys had things they regretted- Things they wished they’d of done or said.

Much like Sirius, James would blame himself everyday. For not trying harder. For not doing everything and anything he could to change how things had turned out.

“I know. I know.” Sirius choked out, communicating without words to James that he understood him.

It wasn’t pretty and it wasn’t easy. James gripped onto Sirius for life as they both cried and cried- neither really knowing if they could ever stop.

A year or so later, James carried an infant Harry on his hip as a blanket hung over his other shoulder.

The air was brisk mixing with the warming spring heat.

James placed Harry onto the grassy hill before slipping the blanket off his shoulder and spreading it out across the area.

Harry sucked on his finger contently babbling as James picked him back up, a line of drooldripped from his finger that connected to his chin.

James sat crisscrossed placing Harry into his lap as he bounced happily.

“See? Over there.” James started as he pointed towards a bright star in the sky.

James smiled taking Harry’s excited babbles as an answer.

“That right there is Regulus. He was....

....Ethereal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think :)
> 
> Also there’s always room for improvement so I’ll probably come back and edit it sometime-
> 
> HERE ME OUT. I tweak the story a bit so Harry is James and Regulus’s and then write a chapter about a letter that Harry opens around the time of POA??? 
> 
> It’ll stray a bit more from cannon then I was anticipating but I just have so many ideas and y'all are boosting my ego way too much lol


	3. Copacetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1995, Harry spends Easter holidays with his godfather and unintentionally finds a letter with his name written on it in beautiful calligraphy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Jegulus babies! The support I’ve gotten from this is motivational- so here you go Harry finds a letter.

Painful silence echoed through the large, dark manor. 

Harry found himself wandering around the halls, watching the dust float around in the sunlight shining into the house.

A blinding flash of light reflecting off a shiny golden plate caught Harry's eye. 

'Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black.' It read making Harry's unwavering curiosity eat away at him.

Harry didn't hesitate before twisting the doorknob and pushing open the door. 

A layer of dust hung over the dark cedar dressers. The room looked like it'd been uninhabited for years now.

He shuffled slightly at the glass shards that scattered from the biggest dresser to the door. 

Unlike Sirius' room the walls, windows, and bed were draped in Slytherin green and silver.

A crest, Harry recognized as the Black family crest, was painted over the bed along with the words 'Toujours Pur'. 

An old Slytherin Quidditch team photograph adorns the wall beside the bed. 

By the desk newspaper clipping compiled in collage, yellowing progressively with age.

Harry spotted the picture atop the dresser, it's glass cover piece missing which explained the shards. 

It was a picture of Sirius, his eyes sparkled with a childish innocence that differed from his now tired and worn look that clouded his eyes. Beside him a shorter, slightly younger boy. His grey eyes made Sirius' look more blue and his dark hair was shorter and curlier than the older boys. 

Harry moved from the tall dresser to the desk across the room. A single quill rest upon the surface. 

As Harry sat down the chair squeaked, dust flying from the crevices. 

Harry found himself sloppily twirling the quill through his fingers as he scanned around the room.

The quill flew from his fingers under the desk, gliding slightly across the ground.

Harry sighed before pushing the chair back and crawling under the desk for the quill.

He grasped it, underestimating how far under he'd gone, he banged his head onto the drawer above earning a loud hiss.

Harry rubbed the back of his head as he completely moved out from under the desk. 

Harry hesitated before knocking his knuckles against the bottom of the drawer as it sounded more hollow than he would've assumed, but he wasn't a drawer expert. 

He stood up pulling the rectangular drawer out as it emitted years worth of dust making Harry wave his hand to rid of it. 

He pushed around the parchments and quills before spotting a hole on the bottom that pressed against the a drawer wall. 

He slipped his small fingers into the rectangle hole before pulling up to reveal a hidden compartment. 

Inside was a few more newspaper clippings and a single letter with his name written in beautiful calligraphy. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the letter as he turned around to make sure he was alone. 

He grasped the envelope pulling it from the drawer before absentmindedly moving to sitting upon the silk bedding. 

Harry had so many questions. He knew Regulus was his father, but he knew nothing about him. With everything going on there was never a time to ask Sirius or Remus even. 

He held the letter in his hands, nerves filling his body as if he was meeting his father for the first time. 

He didn't know what to expect and like most things in his life, it had been a curveball. 

Harry found his ever-growing curiosity becoming unbearable as he slid his finger under the flap opening the envelope and freeing the letter than could potentially make or break him. 

' _Harry,_

_My child you are destined for great things._

_You will only know of me through the tales of a boy who made terribly bad decisions._

_You were never one of them. You were a gift. My reason for fighting._

_I leave you with little, but a simple letter and the assurance of unconditional love. In hopes that you grow and flourish in a world untouched by the horrors and tragedies of war._

_I know it won't make sense, but the world is not quite as black and white as you might like you believe. Believe me when I say people do foolishly brave and recklessly perilous things for the people they love._

_It hurts to know that I will never hear your first words. Watch you take your first steps. Help you board the Hogwarts Express for the first time as you start school._

_I won't be able to teach you right from wrong. Steer you from the ridiculous blood-purity bits. Teach you that half-breeds are people too. Explain that not all Slytherins are evil. Remind you that love is love and it's okay to deter from what society may tell you is 'acceptable', but I figure James will raise you all the better._

_Always remember I love you, my brave boy and although the world is a dark place, I will always light your way._

_Find me when you're ready_

_+11° 58′ 01.95″._

_Love,_

_Regulus_ '

Harry read the letter over again, repetitively scanning the fancy handwriting. 

It was the closure Harry needed and he had no idea how to deal with it. 

"Hey kid, Remus brought lunch...." Sirius' sentence fell off as he spotted the boy with a letter in his hand. 

"He- uh- he wrote me a letter." Harry explained his face emotionlessly unable to depict how he was feeling.

"Oh kiddo..." Sirius said as he wrapped an arm around Harry comfortingly. 

"I've never even met him and I still miss him", Harry said looking from the letter to his godfather, "Do you miss them?"

Sirius softly smiled, "Everyday." 

"Does it ever get easier?" Harry questioned. 

"I'm not sure, but if it does I'll let you know." Sirius explained ruffling the boys hair. 

"Lunch?" Sirius asked as he stood up. 

"I'll be right there." Harry explained looking back down at the letter. 

Sirius nodded before making his way out of the room. 

"Hey, Sirius?" Harry said making the man pause before leaving, "What does this mean?" 

Harry moved towards his godfather handing him the letter.

"They're coordinates." Sirius snickered softly. 

"Coordinates? Like map coordinates?" Harry quizzed.

"Star map coordinates", Sirius explained, he looked down at the boys confused look before smiling, "Me, you, and Moony have a date with the stars tonight." 

Harry didn't know what his godfather meant until he and Remus walked side-by-side following Sirius up a grassy hill.

The chill of the breeze mixed with the warmer March temperatures as they walked around in the darkness of night, the stars taking the form of white specks across the sky. 

Of course, like most times, Remus and Harry were clueless to Sirius shenanigans. 

"Now can you tell us why we hiked all the way up here in the middle of the night?" Remus huffed as they reach the top of the grassy hill, giving them a clear view of the starry sky. 

Sirius ignored Remus before turning to Harry, "That right there is where your coordinates lead to." 

Harry looked up at the star Sirius' finger pointed to, "What's so special about that star?"

"That's Regulus." Sirius explained with a smile.

Remus didn't need to ask anymore questions after that and neither did Harry. 

Harry sat beside his Godfather and Remus as they stared up at the sky. 

Finally content, Harry could find peace in his fathers cheesy love of stars and fancy handwriting. 

Sirius pulled the kid closer into his side as Harry rested his head on the mans shoulder. 

Neither would say it, but Sirius was the only connection to his parents Harry had left and Harry was the only thing Sirius had left of his best friend and his baby brother. 

Sirius was not James or Regulus and neither was Harry, but that was okay. 

In that moment everything was copacetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write another chapter after this to hopefully fill in any plot holes I might’ve left :)


	4. Harry Potter and the Origin of the Pureblood Infant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of plot filler- enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my purpose of this was to explain the holes in the plot that have to deal with Harry and such- I tried to keep it as cannon as possible.

July 31, 1979

Regulus gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, alone in the maternity wing of St. Mungo's under the ploy name of Potter. 

In the seventies male pregnancy in the wizarding world was common- frowned upon, but common all the less. 

Regulus, newly eighteen, was paired with a group of nurses all of whom sent sympathetic looks as they handed him the baby. They believed Regulus had been defiled in a sense, but he was too exhausted to care. 

Three days later Regulus and Harry James Potter were discharged from the hospital, unbeknownst to his family. 

How do you hide a baby? The answer- very, very carefully. 

Through the rest of his schooling he relied on Madam Pomfrey's potions and glamour charms.

After Hogwarts, he moved out into a small apartment- spending most of his time on his research.

When his presence was requested he hid under many glamour charms, not allowing them to pick up on the slightest disturbance in his demeanor.

In the end he knew it was worth it. Placing the small tiny child he'd created into the white crib made him realize it was worth the drunken night with the man he loved, worth all the secrets, worth the ups and downs of pregnancy as a teenager.

The soft yellow walls warmed the nursery as Regulus tapped the mobile of stuffed lions allowing it to begin to spin around.

Regulus sat in the chair in the corner of the room with his nose in a book. Frequently he looked up towards the sleeping child and found himself falling asleep in the chair, not wanting to be away from his baby just yet.

***

December 27th, 1979

Severus made tea, like usual, as the living room fire illuminated the mahogany walls. 

Three knocks at the door were enough to put Severus on edge. He made his way to the door with his normal emotionless facade prepared for anything. 

Almost anything. 

"Regulus?" Severus quizzed in shock as he observed the boy with a small baby on his hip. 

Regulus had a distant look that made Severus' stomach churn.

"You shouldn't be here." Severus explained as he checked to see if anyone had followed the boy.

"I need you to do something for me, Severus." Regulus explained with a stern voice.

Regulus handed Harry to the Severus, letting go of the child for the first time that entire day.

Severus looked down at the child, too shocked to protest hold the infant.

"Whose child is this?" Severus quizzed trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Mine." Regulus said.

"Who-" Severus started wondering who the other parent was.

"James." Regulus interrupted not wasting any time.

Severus looked taken aback, "James?! James Potter?! You and Potter created a child together?!" 

"I don't have time for this, Severus. I need you to watch Harry for a few days. If I..... if I don't return- if- if something happens to me- I need you to find James and- and give him Harry, okay?" Regulus huffed the pain scratching at his throat as he looked around himself paranoid.

"Regulus-" Severus started not liking how unconfident Regulus sounded in returning.

"Promise me Severus. Promise me you'll do as I say." Regulus begged fighting the urge to change his mind.

Severus had so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't put together a single sentence. 

"Just- don't do anything I wouldn't do." Severus explained as Regulus placed down a bag with little lions on it.

"We both know there's not much you wouldn't do for the people you love...." Regulus said softly.

Regulus knew Severus was a spy for the Order. He would do anything to protect Lily and his unborn godchild.

"That includes you, so don't go dying on me." Severus said jokingly only both of them knew he was serious.

"Never change, Severus." Regulus said softly.

And then he was gone.

***

January 2nd, 1980

"Come on, Harry. Please stop crying." Severus begged as he made the stuffed animal dance around.

The method had been working, but Harry was unfazed now.

There was a knock at the door that made Severus groan. He handed the baby the toy before moving from the drawing room to the front door.

"Evening, Severus."

A tall man with dark hair stood in front of the door. His posture unwavering matching his posh clothing.

"Orion." Severus greeted as he welcomed the man inside.

"You haven't seen Regulus, have you?" Orion questioned.

"No sir." Severus answered with confidence.

Severus cringed as Harry's cries traveled into the room.

"Is that a baby? I didn't know you had a kid, Severus." Orion said as the duo headed into the room.

Harry's bottom lip stuck out as tears stained his puffy red face.

"I don't. I'm paying favor to a dear friend of mine." Severus explained.

Orion left the room as Severus picked up Harry and bounced his around slightly.

When he returned he held a container with rice in it. He shook it in front of the baby causing Harry's cries to soften in curiosity.

Orion handed the baby the container as Harry shook it violently and contently.

"They love noise. My boys were like that when they were young." Orion explained.

Severus placed Harry back onto the ground as he shook the container giggling.

"Thank you." Severus said with a laugh as the cries finally stopped.

"Don't worry about it, just- let me know if you hear from Regulus. It's.... unlike him to disappear like that." Orion explained as Severus followed him to the door. 

"Of course, Orion. I'll let you know if I hear anything." Severus explained before the man disappeared with a crack.

***

January 12th, 1980

Severus knew Regulus' words sounded too much like a goodbye. He shouldn't have been as shocked as he was when the post came in that day. 

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_June 25th, 1961 - December 1979_

_Beloved son of Walburga and Orion Black_

_Will be missed greatly_

Severus found himself gazing over the post over and over again. 

He spent the rest of the day numb to the feeling of his grief. 

He had lost a friend that day. 

By the next day Severus knew he had to come through with the rest of his promise. He packed up Harry's things, placing the child on his hip and slinging the bag over his other shoulder. 

He lugged the child into the living room as he grasped a handful of powder from the urn atop the mantle. 

"McKinnon-Evans Resident." Severus said through the powder down into the fire place. 

Instantly he moved out into the bright living room covered in yellow floral wallpaper. 

"Sev? What are you doing here?" Lily said apprehensively as she stepped out from the kitchen to see Severus and an unknown child covered in ash.

"Potter- I need to know where to find him." Severus explained as Harry squirmed around in his tired arms.

"Severus whose kid is that?" Lily quizzed in confusion.

"James'. That's why I have to find him." Severus explained stressing the fact that he had to find the man.

"James'?! And- and-" Lily spat in disbelief.

"Regulus'- Lily please. I just- I have to do this." Severus insisted.

Lily rubbed her temple processing all the information that'd been thrown at her.

"Okay.... okay.... Our places are connected through the floo network for Order purposes...." Lily explained trying to produce a thought.

"I'm sure he's home. He- he doesn't do much these days..." Lily said with a frown. 

"I'll be back and we can have tea, yeah?" Severus asked.

Lily nodded with a sad smile before heading back into the kitchen.

Severus scooped up the powder once again from the ashtray-looking container beside the books on the shelf.

"Potter Residence." Severus called hesitantly throwing the powder into the fireplace before appearing in a complete different one.

The decorations clashed with the beige walls and it smelled of takeout food.

"Snivellus?! What the hell are you doing here?!" James growled, his hair stuck up all around and his eyes were red and puffy.

Severus tried to keep he deep hatred for the man at a minimum, for Regulus.

"Don't worry, Potter. I won't be here long just dropping this off", Severus explained dropping the diaper bag to the ground and handing James the small child, "He's your problem now."

Harry giggled as James took hold of the child. James couldn't help, but smile at the baby. He had a soft spot for babies.

"Oh hi", James cooed sweetly to the babbling baby before turning towards the man coldly, "I'm not a babysitter, Snivellus."

“No, but you are a father.” Severus spat trying not to take pride in the way James’ face fell.

“What?” James quizzed.

“Look, all I know is before Regulus disappeared he turned up at my place, told me to watch his kid and if worst came to worst deliver him to you.” Severus explained.

James didn’t know how to feel as he bounced the child gently.

“Congrats.” Severus jeered as he held back his snicker before he vanished with a pop.

James set Harry onto the ground as he searched through the bag. 

He pulled out a lion stuffy.

“Lions? Really Reg?” James mumbled to himself with a laugh.

James returned to the baby placing the boy in his lap before dancing the lion in front of him.

***

January 14th, 1980

The next day James found out that caring for a baby was exhausting, but he was grateful that it kept him from moping around all day long.

He set baby Harry down in the living room surrounding him with toys and pillows before he moving to the kitchen to make a very needed cup of coffee.

Sirius pushed open the door as he and Remus kicked their shoes off. 

“Oh my Godric! There’s a baby!” Sirius exclaimed like an excited little girl.

Remus laughed as Sirius rushed towards the baby.

“Hi baby.” Sirius cooed as he laid down holding the baby in the air.

Harry giggled as Sirius made a bunch of silly faces.

Remus laughed as he watched the scene before traveling towards the smell of coffee.

“There’s a baby in your living room.” Remus laughed.

“Yup.” James said pouring Remus a cup of coffee.

“Do I even want to know whose baby that is?” Remus asked taking the mug from the boy before bringing it to his lips.

“Mine.” James said nonchalantly.

Remus choked slightly, “Say that again?”

“You heard me. Severus dropped him off yesterday morning.” James explained.

“Severus? What-” Remus asked confused as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“It’s complicated.” James sighed before grabbing his mug and heading into the living room.

“When is it not?” Remus scoffed following the man.

“Prongs! You stole a baby without me?!” Sirius quipped.

“I did not steal a baby, you tosspot.” James scoffed.

“Whose baby is it?” Sirius asked as he bounced the child on his leg.

“Regulus’.... and mine.” James explained gently watching as both Sirius and Remus freeze.

“That’s not funny.” Sirius spat in disbelief.

“Good thing I’m not joking then.” James explained observing Sirius as he tried to figure out what he was thinking.

“You’re telling me... that I’m holding my nephew right now?” Sirius quizzed causing James to nod.

There was a spell of silence that made James’ skin itch. 

“Look, I know the barely more than you. All I know is Severus showed up yesterday dropped a kid in my arms and told me that he was fulfilling Regulus’ last dying wish.” James huffed trying to get something out of his friends other than silence.

Remus placed a hand on James’ shoulder reassuringly as Sirius observed the child closer.

He had Regulus’ eyes.

***

July 23rd, 1981

“Remus!” James cheered as he excitedly thrashed around a piece of paper in front of the man.

“What’s this?” Remus asked plucking the paper from James’ hands

“I found Harry’s birth certificate hidden in his diaper bag.” James explained.

James watched as Remus a flash of fear fell onto his face.

“Born as the seventh month dies....” Remus mumbled.

“What?” James asked confusedly as he furrowed his eyebrows at the sandy blonde.

“The prophecy that speaks of Voldemort’s downfall. A child born as the seventh month dies- Harry’s birthday is July 31st.....” Remus explained as James’ blood ran cold.

“But- Lily’s kid is due in July. As well as Frank and Alices’- maybe it’s not-”

“You defied him twice and Regulus... born to those who have thrice defied him.” Remus explained.

Sirius burst into the flat, disheveled.

“She’s dead. Marlene’s dead.” Sirius cried.

“What?” Remus spat as he moved towards the man.

“She was visiting her family- they killed them. All of them, dead. Slaughtered like animals.” Sirius explained.

“Lily...” Remus muttered.

“He’s- he’s going to go after Harry. We- we have to hide him.” Sirius begged.

“We will. We will.” Remus assured looking back at James.

“I’m going to check on Lily. Think you’ll be fine without me?” Remus asked Sirius.

“Yeah Moons.” Sirius huffed before Remus apparated with a pop.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair feeling as if his life was falling apart.

“I think I just really need to go hold my nephew.” Sirius huffed as he walked towards the nursery.

“I second that.” James muttered before following closely behind. 

James watched the baby play with his lion, tears pricking his eyes as he thought of his lost friend. 

“You think it’ll ever stop?” Sirius asked.

“Just wait, Pads. I have faith we’ll all see the light of day.” James exclaimed optimistically.

Faith was all they had. 

***

August 11th, 1981

James and Lily coexisted. 

James cared for his son and Lily cared for  
her newborn daughter, Nia. Both single parents found comfort in each other’s similar situation.

James hadn’t heard from or talked to Sirius or Remus since late July. Peter was the only one who knew where the pair was.

Severus visited occasionally, but was never disclosed the exact location and only showed if Dumbledore had brought him to speak of Order things with James and Lily.

James spent all his time with Harry. The toddlers dark hair had grown out and curled atop his head. He was walking all around the house and he was definitely more fun to talk to now that he said words instead of babbling.

Regulus had given him a gift that he would forever be grateful for.

"Lily, have you seen my-" James started before opening the door to the nursery.

"wand....." James finished as he spotted a blue-haired Harry, slobbering all over his wand.

"Oh Harry, what have you done to your hair?" James said poorly containing his laughter as he gently removed his wand from the baby's grasp.

He wiped the saliva onto his shirt, without thinking he reversed the charm returning Harry's hair back to its original dark color.

James placed his wand down onto the dresser before his eyes widened.

"You turned your hair blue!" James exclaimed before ducking his head out of the door, "Lily! Lily! Harry just did magic!"

James turned around as Harry levitated the wand back into his slimy grasp. 

James picked up the boy overjoyed. He lifted the boy up before spinning him around.

"My sons a wizard! He's not a squib-" James cheered.

"James! You can't say that!" Lily scolded.

"What? I still would love him if he didn't have magic, but he does!" James exclaimed as Harry giggled at his father dancing him around.


	5. The Birth of a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween circa 1981

October 31st, 1981

By Halloween, James was slightly disappointed he couldn't dress Harry up like he had the year previous.

Padfoot insisted that Harry dress up as a dog, but got over it rather quickly after he saw baby Harry in an adorable little lion costume.

This Halloween was not a total bust, however, since James read that babies were able to disgust chocolate and was finally allowed to divulge his son in the wonders of muggle sweets.

By six that night, Harry had melted chocolate covering his fingers and half his face as he sat beside James. The flames crackled softly in the fire pit.

"Your father would never admit it, but he was a sucker for peanut butter chocolate. He could never stay made at me long." James laughed as he wiped the sticky from Harry with a wet wipe.

"Lily! Come eat chocolate with us!" James called. 

Footsteps made their way down the stairs before Lily appeared around the corner.

"Oh my gosh. Are those M&Ms? Give me!" Lily exclaimed.

James tossed her a pack as she caught it before joining the two boys on the floor. 

"You getting Nia back tonight?" James quizzed handing Harry another small piece of chocolate.

"Yeah. I'm going through baby withdrawal", Lily joked making James laugh, "I think it's good Severus- for him to spend some time with his goddaughter."

"Babies are definitely character building." James snickered.

"That's for sure. If someone would've told me three years ago that you and I would be single parenting together in a safe house- hiding our potentially prophetical kids, I would've laughed." Lily joked.

"Yeah the situation is not ideal." James agreed brushing the hair from Harry's face as he contently sucked on the melting chocolate.

"How are you?" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"It's hard. I'm sure you know", James started as Lily nodded, "Some part of me hoped that we would be together again, after the war. It was excruciating at first- the thoughts of everything I could've had. Then Harry showed up and I liked to think it was Regulus way of telling me I couldn't mope around for the rest of my life."

"It's not about us now- it's about them, you know what I mean?" James explained.

"Yeah. I do." Lily said with a smile- she couldn't have said it any better.

By eight, little Harry was dead on his feet.

James placed Harry down for a nap in the nursery up the stairs, before joining Lily on the scarlet sofa in front of the telly.

"What's the first thing you'll do once the wars over?" Lily asked curiously.

"Take Harry to the beach, teach him to swim. Start teaching him to play Quidditch." James explained excitedly.

"James he's two. He'll probably only pay attention to the snitch because it's shiny and he can put it in his mouth." Lily laughed.

"So? I've been playing Quidditch since I came out of the womb, two is a late start." James explained to the woman causing her to laugh more.

"Is that why your like this? Fell off your broom as a child?" Lily teased.

"You'll see, he'll be one of the best chasers." James gleamed. 

"You’re so full of yourself. What if he becomes a seeker, like Regulus?" Lily questioned.

"Well then I'll be equally as proud... and I'd owe Sirius fifty galleons." James huffed.

"And if you’re both wrong? What if he doesn't even take a liking to the sport?" Lily asked.

"Quidditch is in his blood, of course he'd take a liking to it", James scoffed, "And if he doesn't then Sirius and I owe Remus fifty galleons."

A bit later there was a rumble that caused the two adult to scramble up from the couch.

"Lily.... Go upstairs." James directed.

Lily was hesitant, she began running up the stairs as the door shattered to pieces. 

She ran into the nursery, picking up Harry as he stared at her cluelessly. 

James cursed himself as he felt the emptiness of his pockets. He had left his wand by the bedside table.

It wasn't long before a flash of green hit him.

There was a moment, faster than you can blink, but a moment nonetheless before it went dark.

A moment where he thought of Regulus. He wondered if his last breath was as quick. If the hours leading up had been normal.

James had always been afraid that dying hurt, but he wasn't scared anymore.

Lily cried silently bouncing Harry on her hip as she heard the loud bang of something smacking against hardwood. 

The door came down in seconds as Lily placed Harry into the crib protecting the small child.

There was another flash of green light. 

By ten o'clock that night Harry and Nia were orphans. 

Rain flew into the nursery through the broken window as Harry's cries echoed through the small cottage. A lightening bolt scar newly red upon his forehead.

Lily laid beside the crib unmoving the cold October breeze blew into the room.

Down beside the stairs James was sprawled across the floor. 

Sirius wanted to burn the memory from his brain. He wanted to scream, to cry, to curl up and disappear, but mostly he wanted to kill Peter.

His blood boiled as he saw red. Peter- all he could think about was confronting Peter. 

By midnight Peter was dead and Sirius was sentenced to life in Azkaban. 

Harry was bundled and place in a basket outside the home of the Dursleys'.

Like wildfire, talk of that night would spread-

Harry James Potter, the boy who lived- would become a legend wizard would tell their kids. 

And the rest was history.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of ideas to fill in more plot holes :)))) so expect more small stories


	6. Philosopher stones and Deepest Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the clock strikes 12 on July 31st, 1991 Harry finds himself in for a whole other world of trouble. 
> 
> Quite literally a whole other world......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m planning on filling in the plot holes that occur from James and Lily’s death till Harry finding Regulus’ letter. 
> 
> UPDATE: Sirius is gonna live because I said so- also Teddy. That’s all I’ll say.

July 31st, 1991

Harry dragged his finger through the cold dirt floor, drawing a sloppy birthday cake with the words: Happy Birthday Harry.

Harry pausing momentarily as helooks at Dudley's watch on his skinny pale wrist, which beeps- 12:00.

"Make a wish, Harry." Harry mutters to himself as he blew at the drawn candles, the lose dirt scattering.

Suddenly, the door thumped causing Harry to jump.

The door thumped again as Dudley and Harry jumped up and backed far away from the noise.

Petunia and Vernon appeared as Vernon carried a gun, pointing in the direction of the unknown visitor. 

The door bangs again and then cracks open, as a giant man appeared.

"Sorry 'bout that." The man apologize as he places the door back up.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon hissed.

The man approached Vernonunimpressed as he bent the gun upwards.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." The large man spat as the gun fire echoed through the room.

The man turned around towards Dudley, "Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!"

"I-I-I'm not Harry." Dudley choked out.

Harry appeared out from the corner he'd hid in, hesitating slightly, "I-I am."

"Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself", The man gleamed as he handed Harry a box, "Words and all. Heh."

"Thank you!" Harry said genuinely as he opens the cake that read, 'Happee Birdae Harry.'

"It's not every day that a young man turns twelve, now is it?" The large man exclaimed.

The man sat down on the couch, taking out an umbrella before pointing it at the empty fire.

Harry starred in awe as two sparks flew out and the fire started.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asked placing the cake down gently. 

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts- Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." The man, Hagrid, sad.

"Sorry, no." Harry explained.

"No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your dads learned it all?" Hagrid quizzed.

"Learnt what?" Harry asked not quite sure what the man was on about.

"You're a wizard, Harry." Hagrid exclaimed.

"I-I'm a what?" Harry quizzed. 

"A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." Hagrid assured.

"No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry." Harry explained to the stranger.

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?", Hagrid said as Harry's facial expressions answered his question, "Ah."

There were many times where he had done things he couldn't explain. There was zoo, where'd he released the snake, but also the time he grew back his hair after Aunt Petunia horribly cut it all off.

He also vaguely remembered turning his teacher's wig blue and the time he ended up on the roof while he was running from Dudley and his friends. 

Hagrid pulled a letter from his coat before handing it to Harry. It was the same letter he'd seen being sent the past while.

Harry swiped his finger under the flap before slipping the letter from the envelope, "Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in wed put an end to this rubbish!" Vernon spat.

"You knew?? You knew all along and you never told me?" Harry hissed as he faced the man. 

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as..... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you." Petunia hissed.

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" Harry exclaimed.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily?" Hagrid exclaimed at how ridiculous it sounded.

"We had to tell him something." Petunia explained.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid spat.

"He'll not be going!" Vernon hissed once more.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?" Hagrid jeered.

"Muggle?" Harry asked confusedly

"Non magic folk", Hagrid explained to Harry before turning back towards Vernon, "This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Vernon spat.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid hissed pointing his umbrella at the man.

Hagrid spotted Dudley eating Harry's cake from the corner of his eye, he pointed the umbrella at his rear causing a grey tail grows.

"Ahh!" Dudley cried as Petunia and Vernon chased Dudley around.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid explained as Harry laughed.

"Okay." Harry said with a nod.

"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off", Hagrid started as he check the watch on his wrist. He stopped by the door turning towards Harry, Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?"

Harry grinned before following behind the man.

***

The streets of London were buzzing with tourists passing asHagrid and Harry walked by.

"All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked Hagrid as he read from the list.

"If you know where to go." Hagrid assure as they entered a corner store with a sign that red: The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry's eyes traveled around the room as voices and music molded together.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" The barkeep quizzed.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies." Hagrid explained gesturing to the boy.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter." The barkeep, Tom, spoke as he spotted the small boy.

The pub went silent as a man approached the duo and shook Harry's hand.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." The man spoke.

A witch came up and shook Harry's hand, as well. Only confusing Harry all the more.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." She exclaimed.

Hagrid guided him passed the people only for a man in robes with a turban on his head to appear from beside the bar.

"Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." The man stuttered out.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid explained to the boy.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry said putting his hand out for the man to shake only for him to refuse it.

"F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh." Quirrell joked, only Harry found it more confusion than funny.

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh." Hagrid insisted before dragging the boy away.

"Good-bye." Harry called politely.

Hagrid led them into a back room winery in front of a brick wall.

"See, Harry, you're famous!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" Harry quizzed.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry...." Hagrid said before he taps the brick was clockwise with his umbrella.

Harry watched as the blocks shifted and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid gleamed.

Harry grinned broadly as they step into the street. Owls screeches and laughter filled the alleyway.

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry." Hagrid said pointing out to the different shops.

Harry eyes traveled all over in amazement as they passed by shops all kinds of unique shops.

"But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money." Harry asked as he stuck close to the large man in fear of getting lost.

"Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid explained as he gestured towards the large white building.

Inside the bank, the pair walked down the shiny aisle, passing the tiny creatures working.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" Harry quizzed

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me." Hagrid explained causing Harry to move closer to the man.

They approached a tall-standing counter with a goblin as Hagrid cleared his throat, "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

The goblin looked up from his papers, "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere-" Hagrid said as he shuffled around his pockets before pulling out a gold key, "Hah. Here's the little devil."

"Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Hagrid explained as his voice lowered.

Harry watched as Hagrid handed the goblin a letter wrapped in string.

"Very well." The goblin said.

***

Harry gleamed as the wind blew through his hair as the cart raced down the depth caverns. The cart stopped as the goblin clambered out.

"Vault 687. Lamp, please." The goblin directed, as Hagrid handed him the lamp.

The goblin walked up to the vault with Hagrid and Harry in toe, "Key please." 

Hagrid handed him the key allowing the goblin to unlock the vault and push open the door, revealing a room filled nearly to the top with coins.

Harry gaped in awe. 

"Didn't think your dads would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Hagrid exclaimed.

After grabbing what they needed the three continue on down through the cavern.

"Vault 713." The goblin said as the cart stopped once more.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry quizzed. 

"Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." Hagrid explained to the boy.

"Stand back." The goblin instructed as he slid his finger down the door opening the lock as the vault opened to expose a small white stone package.

Hagrid hurriedly scooped it up before turning to Harry, "Best not mention this to anyone, Harry."

Harry nodded.

***

"I still need...a wand." Harry read.

"A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." Hagrid insisted directing the boy the right way.

Harry entered the store, quietly, looking around at the shelves of wands and lack of people.

"Hello? Hello?" Harry called softly.

Harry hears a thunk before a man appears on a ladder and smiled down at Harry.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your fathers were in here buying their first wands", Ollivander said before plucking a wand from its box, "Ah. Here we are."

Harry stand awkwardly as he holds the wooden object. 

"Well, give it a wave." Ollivander instructed.

"Oh!" Harry said before waving it as all the shelves come crashing down causing Harry to jump and hurriedly put the wand back onto the counter.

"Apparently not", Ollivander said as he picked out another wand, "Perhaps this."

Harry waved it at a vase, causing it to blow apart.

"No, no, definitely not! No matter..." Ollivander exclaimed before he picked up a wand curiously, "I wonder."

He handed the wand to Harry. Harry as it glows under the boy.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander muttered.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander explained pointing to the boys scar.

"And...who owned that wand?" Harry quizzed.

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you", Ollivander explained, "After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

A sudden knock on the window cut through the silence. 

"Harry! Harry! Happy birthday!" Hagrid cheered as he held up a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside.

***

The two, Hagrid and Harry, sat at a long table, eating soup for supper.

"You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet." Hagrid asked.

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do." Harry said gesturing towards his scar.

Hagrid sighed deeply before pushing his bowl away, "First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-..."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry suggested. 

"No, I can't spell it. All right", Hagrid said lowering his voice, "His name was Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry quizzed.

"Shh!!" Hagrid hissed.

Harry looked around for anyone listening. 

"It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody...not one.... Except you." Hagrid explained to the boy.

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?" Harry asked.

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that." Hagrid explained.

"What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everbody knows your name. You're the boy who lived." Hagrid exclaimed.

A spell of silence fell upon the pair before Harry spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry started hesitantly as Hagrid nodded, "Why does no one ever talk about my other dad? Everyone always talks of James, but I don't even know the first thing about my other dad."

"Regulus Black. He was a very closed off, secretive man. I don't know much, but he worked from the inside of... You-Know-Who's inner circle and found something vital to the destruction of You-Know-Who, that got 'em killed." Hagrid explained.

"What happened to him?" Harry quizzed.

"No one knows. One day everything was normal, the next he vanished- Search parties went out and came back empty handed. A few weeks later he was declared dead." Hagrid explained. 

Harry frowned as the craving to know more about his father ate away at him.

***

September 1st, 1991

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall announced before looking back down at her list, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked out to the stool.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron mutter from beside Harry causing him to nod. 

A ratty looking brown hat was placed upon the girls head.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!" The hat spat.

Cheers erupted as Hermione jumped off the chair with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall said.

Draco sauntered up proudly.

The tattered hat spoke before even touching down on Dracos head, "SLYTHERIN!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasnt in Slytherin." Ron exclaimed further worsening Harry's jitters.

"Susan Bones." McGonagall called as a small redhead sat on the stool.

Harry's eyes traveled to the teacher's table where he spots a black haired, pale teacher, looking at him.

He hissed slightly as moved his hand to his scar.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron quizzed worriedly.

"Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine." Harry assured.

"Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!" The hat called.

"Ronald Weasley." McGonagall said.

Ron gulped before walking up to the stool. He sat down as the hat is put on his head. 

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!!" The hat announced.

Ron sighed in relief as the hall erupted in cheers once more.   
  
"Zinnia McKinnon-Evans.” McGonagall called. 

A girl with bright red hair and fair skin shyly sat upon the stool.

“Hmm... Both your mothers thrived in the house of the brave, you surely would be successful there. Incredibly bright, yes...” The hat paused, “Ravenclaw!”

The girl smiled gladly, the anticipation and anxiety of being sorted finally vanished as she joined her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall read.

Everything goes silent as Harry walked up and sat down on the stool.

"A Black! It's been some time since there last was a Black running 'round", The hat spoke before humming slightly in thought, "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Ron's words floated into his head. 

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry whispered.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Your father sure was.... Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" The hat quizzed.

"Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin." Harry chanted.

"Well, if youre sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat announced.

Immense cheering broke out amongst the student as Harry headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Your attention, please." McGonagall said as she tapped her fork against a goblet.

"Let the feast...begin." Dumbledore spoke as food magically appeared on all the tables.

"Wow." Harry mumbled in awe. 

***

September 12th, 1991

Harry stuck close to Ron as they walked through crowded halls. 

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-" Ron exclaimed. 

"A century, according to McGonagall." Harry said.

"Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" Fred said as he and George fell into step with Harry and Ron.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George said. 

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." Fred started as they broke from Harry and Ron, who started walking across the courtyard. 

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!!" George finished.

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron assured the boy. 

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione explained as she jumped up from the bench to join the two boys.

Harry and Ron looked at the girl confused before she led them to a trophy case.

Hermione pointed at a plaque of Quidditch players one that read: James Potter- Chaser before pointing to a different one that read: Regulus Black- Seeker.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron exclaimed.

"I-I didn't know." Harry explained feeling pride in taking after his father and getting to know more about him.

***

December 25th, 1991

Harry entered the vast, empty room spotting a large mirror in the center. 

"Dads?" Harry quizzed as he spotted two young men. 

On the left was a shorter, skinny man. His features sharper and his eyes identical to Harry's own. He had short curly dark hair and looked decently younger that the other man. 

On the right the man shared his circular glasses and messy hair. He was much tanner than the other man who was pale like Harry. He towered decently over the other man and his eyes were a soft hazel.

They both smiled at him and nodded.

Harry reached out to touch them, but only hits the mirror.

Regulus placed her hand on his shoulder as Harry mimic his action to his own shoulder as if to feel him there.

Harry hesitant to leave, turned and rushed out in determination and excitement.

He rushed into the boys' room, "Ron! You've really got to see this! Ron! You've got to see this!"

Harry pulled the covers off of Ron as he wakes up, "Ron, Ron, come on. Get out of bed!"

"Why?" Ron whined.

"There's something you've got to see. Now, come on!" Harry insisted before dragging the boy out of bed and back towards the mirror room.

Harry ran to the mirror, "Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!"

Harry glanced into the mirror seeing the soft smiling faces of his fathers.

"I only see me." Ron explained as he stared into the mirror expectantly. 

Harry moved over slightly allowing Ron to get a better look, "Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? Thats my dad-"

"That's me! Only, I'm head boy...and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, "How can it? Both my parents are dead...."

Another night went by and Harry found himself sitting in front of the mirror.

"Back again, Harry?" Dumbledore quizzed as Harry turned and stood up, "I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

"So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?" Harry asked.

"Yes...and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad." Dumbledore explained.

Harry frowned slightly.

"That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live." Dumbledore insisted as Harry took one last look back at the mirror and what he could've had- his deepest desire. 

***

July 1st, 1992

Harry handed Hedwig to a train man before walking to an open door of the train with Hermione.

Hermione waved to Hagrid, who waved back before she boarded the train.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione called.

"One minute." Harry said before walking over to Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid teased before pulling a red album out of his coat pocket before handing it to Harry, "This is for you."

Harry opened the album to see a picture, moving, of him as a baby with James.

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Hagrid."

He hugged the man tightly.

"Oh. Go on...on with you", Hagrid said as Harry let go, "Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that." Harry said.

"I do. But your cousin don't, do he? Eh?! Off you go." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

Harry walked back to the train door where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home. Not really." Harry admitted.

The train whistled as they climbed aboard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things- 
> 
> Harry is like disgustingly rich cause he’s got the entire Black AND Potter inheritance. 
> 
> Also Nia and Harry barely interact in their first year so- oops. 
> 
> Draco doesn’t know Harry is his cousin because Narcissa doesn’t know about Harry being Regulus’ kid. 
> 
> A lot of people know that Harry is Regulus and James’ kid except most of the death eaters in hiding and pretty much all the Blacks except Sirius. 
> 
> Oh- I know Harry stays with the Dursleys’ because of them being blood relatives, but Lily’s not his mom- so the Dursleys’ took in Harry because Lily was his godmother :)


End file.
